Industrial Timeline
Year Unknown - Time Of Stone Shapes In the beginning of this era, there were only giants of stone. Beings made of the Earth itself, in a cold, gray barren, rocky world. This was until something extraordinary happened to start a new life. A fire was born beneath the Earth. The first of man were born with it. Lord of Mann; Gwen and his son Farram would be the ones to lead the charge to destroy the stone creatures, to attain land, security and a new quality of life. As the stone beasts fell, their blood which consisted of pure thoum poured across the land, soaking it with new life. In the absence of the beasts, new creatures had the space to flourish, and were born along side Mann. New Dragons were born eventually, and the ones that looked liked they were born of metal were friends of Mann, with the Chromatic Dragons refusing to do the same. The Metallic and the Chromatic Dragons would eventually war with each other in a conflict that still hasn't ceased today, and does not look to do so anytime soon. Era Of Discovery (EOD) 10,000 Years Ago Year zero, the year of discovery is when the founder of the Archavists, Phinnius Hushtings and a good friend of his Shudwik Brimblestank came across a magical item known as a Cobbled Stone. This item told them of the other time line which this one had splintered from. This revelation was stunning to all involved. This would also lead to Shudwik becoming the first pope of the way of white, taking on the name Pope Moreau. Emerald War 9744 Years ago The emerald war began in this year between Wallachia and The Elven lands. Both sides being supplied weapons by Hammers forge. Specifically The FireForge Pirates. This conflict would eventually result in wide spread damage to the forests of the elf's, and the coastal land of Wallachia. Gnomish Dwarvish conflict 9688 With waxing resources to be split between the powers of hammers forge a conflict began over it. this would lead to part of the continent being covered in sand from so much destructive magic. Indigo Concord Signed 9632 Years Ago The indigo concord was signed after a conflict between Wallachia and the Elven lands. The elven navy sacked several port cities of Wallachia and they in turn burned some of the feywild forest down. This conflict eventually settled into a cold war of sorts turning to espionage and deceit. Teleportation becoming one of the most contentious points of conversation as it was realized both sides were using it for spying and espionage. Eventually both sides would sign a contract agreeing that magic should not be used in mass conflict for the risk to both sides ultimate destruction. The Elves nearly lost their precious Feywild for rest and wallachias coast had been bombarded by magical cannons from the elves navy ships. Signing this would mark the "end" of their conflict. Gynasi Genocide And Slavery 8542 Years Ago What is Present day Greater Wallachia (Northern territory) and Blach Wallachia (southern territory) was once Wallachia in the north, and Gynasreal in the south. A great war of religion broke out between w.o.w followers and the followers of the Jynn. This would lead to the "Kamph Der Tranen" lead by Pope Andrews. (He is a controversial figure today as Wallachia would not be the same without him today, however the genocide of millions is at his hands.) One of the ways he did this was the Gynasi removal act, declaring them as elementals specifically rather than humanoids. Proof of ones death could once net a reasonable sum at the local merchant. (8543) Tabaxi and lizzard folk also were roped into this. While they didnt have payments for their hides, they were still frequently "house workers". Slaves but with a nicer name for the higher class that owned them. As a final insult on his deathbed Pope andrews signed an act that would concentrate efforts on building a railway through the ethereal plane, where the gynasi believed their souls would go to after death. This would not take place until much later into the future. Even a regular rail road would take over 2300 years, however eventually his idea would be realized. The last recorded leader of the gynasi, a self proclaimed Jynn who called himself Ghoul threatened a curse upon the land and its endeavors. Over the course of many years the gynasi would be wiped from the land. While some can still be seen today, its a rarity. However some say small villages of them can be found in remote areas. End of the Gnomish Dwarvish Conflict 7833 This conflict would eventually become a war of attrition. The dwarves would come out of this devastated. They had been working on what they called a "dwarven Centurion" but it never came to fruition due to a lack of resources. This would lead to the gnomes becoming the predominant government on hammersforge, and also what was left of the dwarven navy to become privateers and pirates. The First Railroad is Completed 5000 Years Ago Marking the end of the Era of discovery, with teleportation being incredibly limited by the indigo concord a railway was constructed. this took a great deal of time, especially when considering that Pope Andrews who died nearly three thousand years prior set his sights on this fantastical idea. This rail road, called the Andrews Line bridged greater Wallachia and Blach Wallachia. much of its construction is owed sadly to gynasi, the few who were left, were forced to build it through their former homelands. With so much demand for workers and because of the great need for supplies Aaracokra from the northeastern lands came to work in the higher altitude areas and to transport materials. The Majority of hard labor was filled in by Lizzard folk, and tabaxi, who recently in this time had become freemen and woman and needed work which was in scarce supply. The Ethereal Pact 2566 years ago This pact was between specifically blach wallachia and hammersforge. The gnomes (hammers forge) and humans (blach wallachia) signed this agreement to build a railway that would traverse the ethereal plane. It would take more time even still to bring this design to fruition as it was a great undertaking. This caused tension with the Elves as they wanted the first Etherrail to come to the hartland in ordinus. First Ether Rail Opens 542 Years Ago Opened on the anniversary of Pope andrews death, then current Pope, Pope Dominus cut the ribbon. This allowed travel from the capitol of blach wallachia to the gnomish capitol in under 3 hours. To the travelers on the train it would take 21 hours to get across the ocean. This difference because they are traveling deep through the ethereal. On the one year anniversary of this railway, one would not come out on the other side as it was intended. 134 passengers were deemed lost in the ethereal. This was attributed to some sort of enchantment failure, however many have conspiracy theory's that the train was attacked by spirits of gynasi that had passed during the genocide of their people. Founding Of Farosa With Gwenclahn As Its Capitol 343 Years Ago Vecna Morco founded this city and land far to the south in what was before an uninhabitable arctic land Construction Begins On The Second Ether Rail 4 Years Ago This Ether Rail will lead to the elven hartlands. This construction is in large being funded by the Elves, and labor is being supplied by Wallachia. A number of gnomes have immigrated to work on the project, and its been an influx of funds for the northern lands. Day Of The Prophesy - Era Of Brightfall - Year one The heroes from the original timeline appeared in Heior under siege of the hordes of Frankenstein. They were shielded by great clerics of the way of white and were taken to a make shift teleportation gate that took them to the capitol of Wallachia, Dracul. There Chronic and the Doves of White (high ranking priests in the w.o.w.) explained what happened to the dimensional travelers.